This Doesn't Have a Sentimental Title Prequel
by Lauren - the original chipmunk
Summary: Chapter 5 is up. This is about the 8 new Cliff-hanger's lifes before Horizon. Reading 'This Doesn't Have a Sentimental Title' isn't necessary but is recomended. Please review!
1. Chapter 1 Dard part one

Chapter 1  
  
Faculty  
  
Dard  
  
2 months before going to Horizon.  
  
Dard woke up 2 hours early and had a shower and got dressed. She left before her mother was up, an hour early for school. As she walked down the street and around the corner to her high school she swore out loud. Her strap top was strangled her, her mini skirt was riding up and her knee high boots were giving her blisters, but she didn't care, she knew she looked good.  
  
As she arrived at school she walked around to the back entrance, the one for the teachers. She walked down the hallway and arrived at the English office. Taking a deep breath and pulling down her top to show her cleavage, she opened the door and walked in, locking it behind her.  
  
A man in his mid 30s turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey sweetie, you look gorgeous!" He said looking her up and down.  
  
"Thank you." Dard smiled and twisted a piece of her hair around her manicured finger. She walked over to him.  
  
"Why don't I help you out of this silly little top of yours." Dard giggled and kissed him.  
  
Dard arrived half an hour late for her first class, science. She walked in with a note from her 'English teacher' explaining that she was late because of some 'extra tutoring'. As soon as her science teacher saw Dard, she was sent down to the principal's office, 'to find something more suitable to wear'.  
  
  
  
Dard walked into the principal's office and sat down without knocking. She threw a note her science teacher had given to her onto the principal, Mr Chang's desk. He looked up and gave Dard the once over then read the note.  
  
"I've spoken to you before about inappropriate dress. I want you to take of your top." Before her could go on Dard had taken off her top so all she had on was a black lace push-up bra. Mr Chang stared at her in disbelief, struggling for words.  
  
"I want you to go down to the lost property and find a full length top to wear." Dard stood up and started to walk out, still only in her bra.  
  
"Put your top on first!" He yelled after her.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Wrote this today, I might change it a bit though, if I do I'll tell yous.  
  
Chapter 2 - Clarence comes home for the holidays.  
  
Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2 Clarence part one

Chapter 2  
  
Home Sweet Home  
  
Clarence  
  
2 months before Horizon  
  
Clarence got out of the taxi and walked up the steps of the mansion. It was the school holidays and he had just arrived home. He took out his key and opened the door.  
  
Closing the door behind him he put down his bag and looked around for any sigh of life.  
  
"Hello?" he yelled, the sound echoing around the huge house. A fat old woman walked out of a room and smiled as she saw him.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming back today," she said as she hugged him.  
  
"I told my parents, but they must've forgotten, where are they?"  
  
"Your mother is away in New York on business and your father is on a cruise somewhere in the pacific."  
  
"Ah, diddling the receptionist I'm guessing," the old woman, who was the Anderson's housekeeper, Betty, smiled.  
  
"When am I to expect my parents back?"  
  
"Your father is due back next month and I'm not too sure about your mother."  
  
"Ok, thanks, well I'm gonna go unpack." He starts walking up the stair case, then turns back around. "I'm guessing the cook isn't here, seeing I slipped my parents mind, so how about we order a pizza."  
  
"A pizza? Ok."  
  
Clarence opened the door to his bedroom, which was actually a suite with a lounge room and bathroom off the side. Unlike the rest of the house, his room (suite) was very messy and homely. His parents always shut off his room, when having visitors.  
  
He dumped his bag on his king sized bed and took out a bag of powder. Turning up his stereo loud, he inhaled the powder.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Sorry it's so short, the first chapters are just setting up the story, they will eventually get longer.  
  
Chapter 3 - Rhys and his brother. (Any ideas for his name? Johnny John-John Johnston the 23rd?)  
  
Please review and suggest a name for his brother, writers block, please cure it! 


	3. Chapter 3 Atth part one

Chapter 3  
  
Atth, age 12  
  
Atth woke up to hear his mother screaming, he turned over in his bed and pulled the pillow over his head, trying to muffle the sound of his father getting his way without his mother's permission. Atth, not being able to block out the sound, got out of bed and climbed out his window. He walked down the street, to a park. Seeing another boy sitting on a bench, he walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Sean"  
  
"Hey" Sean passed Atth the joint as Atth sat down. "Your parents?" Atth nodded.  
  
"Me dad was arrested again today, they have no proof though." Sean said.  
  
"Someone should shoot the lot of 'em." Atth replied, inhaling.  
  
"What, like Rick did?" Atth shuddered at the mention of Rick, the boy who had killed his parents with a gun and had been dragged off to a psychiatric hospital.  
  
"Maybe not"  
  
A car drove past and someone yelled out "Mother f*#@ers!"  
  
"You'll get yours" Atth yelled back.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Age 14  
  
Atth screeched around the corner, in the BMW, he looked in the rear-vision mirror and sped up seeing that the cops were still following him. A car come out of nowhere and Atth had to swerve to miss it, he swerved off the road and down a ditch where the car got bogged. Atth jumped out of the car and started running, but was grabbed from behind by a cop. Atth punched the first cop, but was tackled by another.  
  
"Your under arrested for Grand Theft Auto and assaulting a police officer."  
  
"Fuck you!" yelled Atth spitting the policeman's face.  
  
"Assaulting two police officers." The policeman replied, dragging Atth to the police car and throwing him in.  
  
"Brutality, I wanna make a complaint!"  
  
"I'm sure you do, but just like the other times you've complained when getting arrested, the complaint will be throw out."  
  
"The system is corrupt!" Atth screamed at him  
  
"Oh, so is that your excuse for nicking cars? Why don't you just tell us who you're selling the cars to?"  
  
"Yeh right"  
  
"You're loss."  
  
"Nuh, yours, you'll have to put up with me in custody for days!"  
  
"Shut up you little shit."  
  
"Forceful language, I'm offended, I'm adding that to my complaint."  
  
"You do that."  
  
Atth puts up his finger at someone out the window as they drive past a building.  
  
"Who was that?" asked the policeman  
  
"Just the guy behind this whole thing."  
  
The policeman starts to turn around the car to go after them.  
  
"You won't get him, he's already gone, sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"Oh, I'm not disappointed, I've got you. I've been waiting for years to put you behind bars and now it's going to happen."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I know I said I would write about Rhys next, but I had this chapter done and I haven't updated for ages. I'm halfway through the one about Rhys, so it's on it's way!  
  
Please review! Any suggestions for Rhys's brother's name? 


	4. Chapter 4 Rhys part one

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Rhys and his non identical twin brother Ryan used to be close when they were younger, but they drifted apart when at the age of 7, Rhys started to play soccer. Ryan resented Rhys because he was their parent's favourite and was popular at school with both guys and girls, while Ryan rebelled against their parents and was considered weird at school.  
  
Rhys age 15  
  
- one week before injuring his knee  
  
Rhys came home from soccer practise to hear his parents yelling at Ryan.  
  
"I can't believe you got another D!" their father yelled.  
  
"You need to pull up your grades!" their mother wasn't happy either.  
  
"I don't know why I bother with you!" As Rhys walked in with his soccer ball under his arm his father turned and smiled at him.  
  
"How was practise?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Score any goals?"  
  
"Yeh, six"  
  
"Out of how many?"  
  
Rhys looks down embarrassed. "Eight"  
  
His father frowns.  
  
"Try harder next time, ok?" Rhys nods and looks at Ryan who is glaring at him.  
  
"I'll um, go outside and practise." Rhys, feeling awkward about interrupting the argument, walks back outside. He starts kicking the soccer ball into the goal at the end of the backyard. He could still hear his parents.  
  
"What do you expect to do with the rest of your life? You need to get A's for the rest of the year to pass! You need to lift your game. Look at me! (Sighing) Why can't you be more like your brother?"  
  
"Why are you bringing him into this? He's barely passing either, but that doesn't matter when it comes to him, does it!"  
  
"Rhys always gets good grades."  
  
"No he doesn't! He got a C on his last paper!"  
  
"Even if that is so, he doesn't have enough time to study, especially with that scout coming to his next game. He has a future, you don't!"  
  
Rhys, not being able to take it anymore walks back into the house.  
  
"Leave him alone, you're not helping." Rhys's father looks at him astonished, then turns back to Ryan.  
  
"Go to your room." Ryan walks up the stairs with out saying anything to Rhys. Rhys follows him.  
  
"Ryan" Rhys says as Ryan slammed the door in Rhys's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Age 15  
  
-one week after injuring his knee  
  
Rhys wake to find his room filled with smoke. He limped out of his bedroom and into the room of his brother. Ryan was lying in bed, stoned.  
  
"Ryan! Fire!" Rhys's lungs burned from the lack of oxygen.  
  
"Huh?" he grunted just waking up  
  
Rhys pulled Ryan out of bed, his knee throbbing even with the painkillers he'd taken earlier. They ran to the front door and found that it was locked with a key, so they tried to break it down. After a few minutes Rhys fainted from lack of oxygen before they could get it open. That was the last time he saw his brother alive, screaming out for help with the last of the oxygen.  
  
A figure broke in through a window and searched the house, he approached the two boys as the ceiling started to collapse. He only had time to save one. He made his choice, leaving the other son, the failure, to die.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Please review! Chapter 5: Maddy 


	5. Chapter 5 Maddy part one

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Maddy  
  
1 week before Horizon  
  
Maddy loved her life and all the girls at her school were jealous of her. She loved her parents, was popular and did well in school.  
  
The music was making the ground shake, three neighbours had already complained about it, but that wasn't stopping the party. Maddy and her many friends were walking around flirting with guys and dancing, having the times of their lives.  
  
As Maddy started dancing to her favourite song, a guy she hadn't seen before walked up to her.  
  
"Hey, I'm Mark, I got you a drink." He had the cutest smile Maddy had ever seen and she was flattered so she took the drink and smiled back.  
  
"God your beautiful" He flirted and Maddy beamed at him. She was now hooked and Mark knew it.  
  
They sat down on a couch and with Maddy drinking the coke. After a few minutes of talking, Mark saw that she'd finished the drink.  
  
"You wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Maddy stood up, then she suddenly felt dizzy and she started to fall, but Mark caught her.  
  
"You'd better lie down" He said and led her up stair and into a bedroom, closing the door behind them.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Maddy woke up shivering. Her back was sore. She slowly sat up and looked around, she was lying in a park and it was early in the morning. She slowly got up, confused; she couldn't remember anything from the night before. She was all stiff and her inner thighs and higher was aching. She walked home bewildered.  
  
No one was home when she got home, she walked to her room and passed a mirror and stared at her reflection. She has small bruises all over her neck.  
  
They were hickies.  
  
She ran to her room and took off her top; she had bruises all over her chest and breasts. She knew what had happened. She didn't even need to see the bruises between her legs and the dried blood.  
  
She ran to the toilet and threw up, remembering her begging him to stop, her screaming out, knowing no one could hear her.  
  
The music had been too loud.  
  
Maddy looked up and saw a packet a Panadol; she stood up and opened it. There was enough. She'd had enough. She swallowed the pills and went to bed, to fall into a deep sleep. She hoped her parents wouldn't be mad.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Please review! 


End file.
